1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the repeated division of electric charges into equal halves for use in analog-to-digital or digital-to-analog converters, employing clock-pulse controlled charge-transfer devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The IEEE JL. SSC of December 1975, pages 371 and further and December 1976, pages 772 and further, describe devices for analog-to-digital (ADC) and digital-to-analog (DAC) conversion, in which it is attempted to repeatedly divide a charge into halves by means of a series of capacitors with binary weighted values. This presents problems in accurately realizing the correct capacitance values, which is decisive for the accuracy with which the relevant charge division is effected.